Harry Potter e os Treze Tesouros
by Serennity Katsuyami
Summary: Crossover de Harry Potter, As Crônicas de Artur e As Brumas de Avalon. Seren é uma sacerdotisa e é obrigada pela Suma Sacerdotisa a permanecer na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts para procurar pelos Treze Tesouros da Britânia e por pergaminhos a
1. Capítulo I

__

Capítulo 1- A Chegada a Hogwarts

Mais um ano se inicia em Hogwarts. Harry cursará seu 5º ano de magia. Cansado de procurar por seus amigos, ele se senta em uma cabine para esperá-los. Sem mais o que fazer, começa a relembrar suas férias com os Dursley

Em virtude dos acontecimentos do ano anterior, ele não pudera sair da casa de seus tios. "Não seria seguro", alegara Dumbledore. Logo que chegou, teve seus materiais devidamente trancados, mas ao final de uma semana conseguiu recuperá-los para fazer seus deveres. Eram muitas as redações e trabalhos propostos pelos professores. Seus tios foram viajar por 2 semanas inteiras e chamaram a "vovó Dursley" para tomar conta dele. Ela era uma velha chata e rabugenta que dormia o dia inteiro e só acordava para comer, ao que Harry se dedicou a aprender a fazer bolo a moda trouxa (não que ele soubesse fazer isso a moda bruxa, claro). Nos primeiros dias ele chegava a ter indigestão ao comer os próprios bolos! Mas acabou que ele virou um bom cozinheiro.

- Sozinho, Potter? Onde estão seus amiguinhos? Será que sabe se proteger sem eles?

Ao levantar os olhos para a porta, Harry vê aquele que o tinha tirado de seus devaneios: Draco Malfoy e seus capangas, Gregory Goyle e Vicent Crabbe, que estavam parados na porta.

- Some daqui, Malfoy. Não estou a fim de discutir com você agora. Mais tarde quem sabe. Quer marcar horário?

Sem uma resposta adequada, Draco dá as costas e sai da cabine. A viagem continua e nada de Rony nem de Hermione. O motorista anuncia:

- Chegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de 5 minutos. Por favor, deixem a bagagem no trem. Ela será levada para a escola. 

"O que será que aconteceu com eles? Não é normal eles não aparecerem. Estou preocupado. Ah, deixe de besteira. Vai ver que estão na cabine ao lado morrendo de preocupação também."

Quando o trem parou, Harry desembarcou sozinho e sozinho foi até o castelo. Só quando já estava na mesa da Grifinória que se encontrou com seus amigos.

Harry olhava de um lado para o outro na esperança de ver um dos dois. Chegou a perguntar a várias pessoas mas elas sempre diziam:

- Vi-os por ali a pouco tempo.

Mas sempre esqueciam de dizer onde era esse "ali".

Quando Harry já pensava em desistir, ele avistou Rony e Hermione de pé, um gritando com o outro. Eles pareciam bem nervosos. Harry ficou a olha-los por um tempo e, como não foi notado, disse, meio acanhado:

- Oi, pessoal.

- Olá, Harry. – disse rispidamente, Rony

- RONY! Não fale assim com ele. Após tudo o que teve que suportar com os tios, você ainda o trata como se nem o conhecesse. Seu problema é comigo e não com Harry portanto, não o meta nisso.

Harry não entendia nada. Ele abre a boca para perguntar o que está havendo mas, com medo da resposta de Rony, prefere ficar quieto.

Dumbledore pede silêncio e só assim Rony e Hermione ficam quietos. 

Os alunos novos entram no salão e Mc Gonnagall começa a chamar seus nomes.

Harry não presta atenção nenhuma na seleção de alunos novos. Está tentando descobrir o porquê da briga de seus melhores amigos. Ele não queria perguntar. Seria muita intromissão e eles poderiam ficar zangados.

A seleção transcorreria normalmente, se não fosse por um menino que armou o maior escândalo porque foi para a Lufa-lufa e não para a Sonserina, ao que Draco Malfoy respondeu dizendo que era por ser chorão assim que não ia para a Sonserina. Depois da Seleção houve o farto banquete de sempre e, depois disso, Harry pretendia tentar perguntar aos amigos o que acontecera, mas eles voltaram a discutir e Harry não quis ficar assistindo indo, assim, para a cama mais cedo. 


	2. Capítulo II

__

Capítulo 2- O dia seguinte

Harry acordou meio atordoado por causa de um sonho, do qual ele não se lembrava. Ao chegar no Salão Principal, ele notou que os professores não estavam na mesa a eles destinada, e sim reunido em um semi-círculo discutindo com uma garota alta e esguia de longos cabelos ondulados de um loiro meio pálido que cascateavam sobre seus ombros. Sua pele era muito clara, aparentava ter por volta de 14 anos e, em sua testa, existia uma estranha cicatriz em forma de lua crescente (que estranhamente estava pintada de azul. "Por que raios alguém pintaria uma cicatriz?" – perguntava-se Harry). Não era aluna de Hogwarts (isso o garoto logo notou), já que usava vestes de um tom muito singular de azul que não eram as do uniforme da escola. Harry se sentou na ponta da grande mesa grifinória, para assim poder ouvir a discussão.

- Veja bem, senhorita – dizia Dumbledore, já sem muita paciência – estou ciente de que é uma sacerdotisa, que está aqui a pedido da Senhora do Lago e que o que aqui veio buscar é importante para a sua comunidade, mas nesses tempos de perigo não podemos deixar que você reviste nossa biblioteca e leve o que lhe interessar.

A garota suspirou antes de dizer:

- Senhor diretor, minha principal missão aqui não é procurar os escritos do grande Derfel Cadarn nem o sagrado pergaminho de Caleddin, o druida traidor que revelou coisas sagradas aos romanos (embora sejam estes de suma importância para meus propósitos). Nossos druidas suspeitam que algum dos 12 Tesouros da Britânia ou até o Caldeirão de Clyddno Eiddyn estejam escondidos aqui.

- Suspeitam? – perguntou Snape com desdém – Você está nos atormentando por causa de uma suposição de seus druidas?

- Severo tem razão. – apoiou a professora de Transfiguração – Não era melhor terem certeza antes?

A garota suspirou novamente, como se a resposta fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Alô-ôu! Vocês colocaram uma barreira mágica em toda a extensão da propriedade. Como poderíamos detectar uma presença mágica aqui com uma barreira mágica a escondendo?

Os professores tiveram que concordar com ela.

- Mas nesse caso, como pretende verificar se a suposição é verdadeira?

- Não sei exatamente. Trazendo algumas sacerdotisas e druidas para cá, tomando poções que provocam sonhos e esperando-as surtirem efeito. 

- E se não surtirem?

- Aí, diretor, tentaremos uma poção diferente e esperaremos mais.

- E se essa também não surtir efeito?

- Tentaremos de novo e de novo.

- Até quando?

- Não sei. Até termos certeza que não há nada por aqui.

- Por quanto tempo pretendem tentar?

- Eu não faço a mínima idéia de quantas poções e combinações de ervas diferentes os druidas conhecem. Mas tentaremos todas possíveis.

- Isso irá requerer um tempo muito longo e só os alunos e professores podem passar um tempo tão grande no castelo, em tempos de perigo como estes.

- Alvo, entenda a minha posição! – disse a garota, estranhamente calma – Vocês podem estar em perigo aqui, mas a minha religião está em perigo de deixar de existir! A séculos tentamos achar um modo de fazer a situação se reverter e ou deuses voltarem ao poder. A pouco tempo os druidas descobriram que uma vez quase se teve sucesso, mas por algum motivo, deu errado. Agora nós procuramos achar como isso foi feito para que, conhecendo o fracasso de nossos antepassados, não falhemos. Você tem que entender como isso é importante!

- Entender eu até entendo. Mas não posso permitir.

- Por Don, senhor! Tem que haver um jeito. Só se... – o rosto dela se iluminou, como se ela tivesse tido uma idéia brilhante. Pegou uma bacia não se sabe de onde e a colocou em cima da mesa da grifinória, e se sentou no banco em frente a Harry. 

A bacia parecia ser de prata e dentro dela tinha água. Uma água pura e cristalina. A garota olhou para dentro da bacia e fechou os olhos por um instante. Quando abriu os olhos, olhou fixamente para a bacia e começou a falar. E a bacia lhe respondeu! Harry espichou o olhar para a bacia. Imediatamente a garoa olhou para ele e disse:

- Curioso você, heim?

Harry olhou para seu prato de mingau, muito envergonhado. Depois de minutos, a garota pousou a bacia no chão e se levantou para falar com Dumbledore.

- Alvo, falei com a Senhora do Lago e ela concordou comigo. Se só alunos podem passar tanto tempo aqui, então estudarei aqui também.

- Que eu saiba, - desdenhou o professor de poções – as sacerdotisas tem suas próprias mágicas e desprezam a nossa magia. 

O olhar da pequena sacerdotisa foi mortal.

- Eu _desprezo _essa sua magia insignificante e esse lugar que me sufoca. – essa era o primeira real demonstração de algum sentimento negativo vindo dela – Mas pelo bem da minha religião, irei suportar tudo. 

- E se eu me recusar a admiti-la? – indagou o diretor

A cara da garota foi de dar pena. Algo misturado com tristeza e angústia e um desespero enorme.

- Você não faria isso. E... pense bem. Se os deuses se voltarem para nós novamente, vocês poderão vencer a guerra de vocês. Faremos um trato. Você me deixa estudar aqui para tentar restaurar meus deuses e, consequentemente a minha religião, e eu te ajudo a vencer a guerra. 

Depois de uns minutos de conversa com os outros professores, eles assentiram. O sorriso as garota era de triunfo.

- Prof. Sprout, vá por favor até a minha sala e pegue o Chapéu Seletor. – pediu o diretor, que se dirigiu até seu lugar no centro da mesa dos professores e anunciou.

- Alunos! A partir de hoje, uma nova aluna vai estudar com vocês. Eu lhes apresento Seren Emerië. 

Ao ouvir seu nome, a sacerdotisa invocou o _fascinium_ (que é um feitiço muito usado pelas sacerdotisas, que faz com que você pareça mais alta, imponente, majestosa. Resumindo, algo extremamente útil quando se quer impor respeito) e foi para junto do diretor.

O Chapéu Seletor foi colocado em sua cabeça.

- Em qual casa devo te colocar....? – dizia o Chapéu, fazendo sua voz ecoar na cabeça da garota – Minha decisão não te interessa, por acaso?

- Não. – respondeu risidamente

- Então que assim seja. CORVINAL!

Seren olhou aturdida e confusa para o salão, e depois para Dumbledore. Ele indicou a mesa que explodia em vivas (não que soubessem realmente quem ela era, mas.... é exatamente isso que o _fascinium_ faz às pessoas). Ainda meio deslocada, ela foi até a mesa toda de azul e se sentou num lugar que uma garota oriental indicou-lhe. 

Depois do café da manhã, os alunos (inclusive ela) receberam seus horários. Seren enfiou-o num bolso aparentemente invisível e ia se dirigindo à saída, muito concentrada em tentar descobrir onde ficava a biblioteca, quando trombou com alguém. Um garoto ruivo começou a gritar:

- OLHA PRA ONDE ANDA!!

Seren olhou-o com desdém, revirou os olhos e ia sair andando, quando um garoto de cabelos pretos ao lado do ruivo puxou a manga de suas vestes azuis.

- Mu-muito prazer. Sou Harry Potter. Você deve ser Seren, a aluna nova. Por que vc não usa o uniforme? E por que tem essa cicatriz em forma de lua crescente na testa? Quem a fez?

- Ei, calma aí, lorde Potter. Uma pergunta de cada vez. – disse Seren meio sarcasticamente, o que fez o garoto corar – Não uso uniforme pq ele é.... ãhn... oras, porque minhas vestes de sacerdotisa são muito mais bonitas. Essa cicatriz em forma de lua crescente é um símbolo. Indica que já fui iniciada sacerdotisa. E que a fez foram as sacerdotisas mais velhas. Respondi tudo? Agora.... como faço para ir à biblioteca?

- Sem querer parecer chata, mas já sendo, - falou a garota de cabelos castanhos ao lado do de cabelos pretos – Daqui a pouco vai começar a primeira aula. Você deveria pegar seus materiais e ir para a sala de aula, e não para a biblioteca.

- Sem ofensas, _garota_, mas eu não estou nem aí para isso. Vocês vão me dizer onde fica a biblioteca ou vou ter que perguntar para outra pessoa?

- Garota não. Meu nome é Hermione Granger. 

- Certo, certo... mas onde fica a biblioteca, _Hermione_? 

- Vire a direita, depois à esquerda, pegue a escada à sua frente, suba dois andares, vire a primeira à direita e depois a terceira à esquerda. Guardou tudo?

Seren olhava com desprezo para Hermione, quando notou que o ruivo com quem trombara estava a ponto de explodir em risadas.

- O que foi? Está rindo de quê?

Numa tentativa de falar, o rapaz começou a rir muito e, minutos depois, quando se acalmou, falou:

- Lo-lorde Potter foi a coisa mais hilária de que já o chamaram.

Depois de ver a cara de extrema indignação vindo da sacerdotisa, ele se calou.

- Há algo de errado nisso?

- Não se usa mais o termo "lorde", _senhora sacerdotisa_.

- Fique quieta. E a propósito, como se chama?

- Rony Weasley.

Seren acentiu e deu um passo em direção à porta, mas se voltou envergonhada.

- Como faço mesmo para chegar à biblioteca?

Hermione começou a rir, mas foi calada por Harry, que disse:

- Siga em frente até a armadura que range. Suba dois andares pela escada a sua esquerda e dará de cara com a biblioteca.

Seren sorriu em agradecimento e foi andando. Com sua audição aguçada ainda ouviu Hermione sussurrar rispidamente para Harry:

- Não deveria ter dito o caminho mais simples.

N/A: Okay, eu tentei manter a formalidade nesses dois primeiros capítulos, mas eu tenho uma compulsão por notas. Espero que estejam gostando da fic. Apesar de ter compulsão por notas, tenho uma maior ainda por crossovers. Essa fanfic mistura (como acho que vcs já perceberam) Harry Potter, As Crônicas de Artur e As Brumas de Avalon. Não é necessário ter lido nenhum desses livros, mas eu acho que seria mais legal se vc os tivesse lido. Esperem o próximo capítulo, que eu não acho que vá demorar.


	3. Capítulo III

__

Capítulo 3- A primeira aula

N/A: Oba! Capítulo Novo!! Eu espero que vocês estejam gostando dessa fic. Eu comecei a escrevê-la a algum tempo, mas eu ainda não tinha acabado de ler a trilogia As Crônicas de Artur. Não sei com que frequencia poderei atualizar, mas espero não demorar muito. Me mandem comentários (positivos ou negativos), para que eu posso sempre estar melhorando a fic.

Seguindo o caminho a ela indicado por "lorde Potter", Seren chegou à biblioteca. Mas quando estava prestes a entrar, sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Ao se virar, viu o rosto do diretor.

- Senhorita, quando admiti-la em meu colégio e doei-lhe materiais, era para serem usados, e não para você matar aula.

A sacerdotisa abriu a boca para protestar, mas fechou-a sem dizer nada. Apenas acentiu com a cabeça. O diretor entrava na biblioteca quando a garota lhe perguntou:

- Alvo, onde fica a sala de Poções?

- Nas masmorras. Desça essas escadas até o fim. Vai encontrar Severo dando aula.

Ela inclinou a cabeça em agradecimento e se virou para ir embora, quando ouviu o diretor chamar seu nome:

- Srta. Emerië, faça-me a gentileza de não me chamar assim na frente dos outros alunos. Não quero fazer parecer que você é diferente deles.

- Sim, senhor.

Chegando nas masmorras, Seren adentrou a sala, sem nem ao menos se explicar e sentou-se num lugar vago, ao lado de um sonserino loiro.

- Muito bem, srta. Atrasada logo na primeira aula. tsk, tsk, tsk... que coisa feia. Menos 10 pontos para a Corvinal.

- Severo, eu..... me perdi! – mentiu ela

- _Professor Snape_, para você. Mais 10 pontos a menos para a Corvinal. 

Ela revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços.

- Muito prazer, sou Draco Malfoy. – apresentou-se o garoto que sentava-se ao lado de Seren.

- Seren Emerië, sacerdotisa da Ilha de Avalon. – respondeu ela arrogantemente e de mal humor

Snape pediu que todos preparassem uma poção para adormecer sem sonhar. Ignorando os ingredientes na lousa e os materiais a sua frente, Seren retirou de uma bolsa a tiracolo umas ervas e começou a misturá-las em um recipiente de madeira. Usou o caldeirão somente para ferver um pouco de água e despejá-la sobre as ervas amassadas. 

O professor, passava entre as carteiras, observando o trabalho dos alunos, quando viu Seren colocando a água fervente no recipiente de madeira.

- Srta. Emerië....

- Severo....

- Professor Snape, para você.

- ... *revira os olhos*

- Srta. Emerië....

- Sacerdotisa Seren, para você.

- Olha como fala comigo, garota. Sou seu superior.

- Há, há, há. – desdenhou ela – Superior em quê? Na idade?

- Olha o respeito comigo, _coisinha_.

- Coisinha é a sua mãe, ouviu bem? Mas o que gostaria de me falar?

- Perguntar o que estava fazendo!

- O que o _senhor_ me mandou, dãh....

- _Isso_ não foi o que eu pedi.

Seren olhou para os outros alunos, que tinham seus caldeirões fumegando com uma gosma azul celeste.

- Mas _isso_ é o que eu sei fazer. E aposto quando você quiser que é mais eficiente.

- ...

Quando Snape ia responder, o sinal tocou. Então ele se virou e disse: 

- Quero essa poção pronta até a próxima aula. E.... srta. Emerië, refaça a sua.... do jeito certo.

Seren olhou raivosamente para o seboso professor e saiu andando. Olhou para o seu horário e viu que tinha mais 2 aulas até a hora do almoço. Suspirou e foi andando.

N/A: E aí, gostaram? É.... eu estou tentando evitar ao máximo deixar a Seren Mary Sue, mas está difícil. Para isso, acabei alterando um pouco a personalidade original (que eu tinha dado a ela, afinal, ela é minha criação, apesar de inspirada na filha do Derfel) dela, deixando-a bem esnobe e arrogante, até antipática. Mas com o tempo eu vou tentar amansar um pouco a personalidade dela. 


	4. Capítulo IV

__

Capítulo 4- Será dessa vez?

Assistidas as próximas aulas, Seren suspirou, enquanto andava até o Salão Principal. As pessoas passavam e olhavam para ela de modo estranho, assustado. 

Os três garotos com quem conversara hoje no café-da-manhã se aproximaram dela.

- Oi. – cumprimentou o moreno.

- Olá. Deixe-me ver.... vocês são Lorde Potter, Lorde Weasley e Lady Granger, não?

- Certo, mas... pode me fazer um favor, Seren?

- O que, lorde Weasley?

- Chame-nos pelos nomes. Isso é... constrangedor. 

- Você acha mesmo? Mas é uma forma de respeito...

- Pode ser para você, mas eu acho isso vergonhoso. E acredito que Harry e Hermione também acham.

- Ok, ok. Se vocês assim preferem...

- E... Seren, não é normal carregar os livros assim.

- E por que não, lor... Harry? É tão mais prático....

- Pode ser, mas nós não temos o costume de levar os livros levitando atrás de nós. Nós os carregamos. E além do mais, é proibido usar magia nos corredores.

- Ah, pouco me interessam essas proibições. Só quero ir à biblioteca. 

- Mas agora é hora do almoço.... – disse Hermione com ar de superioridade.

Seren revirou os olhos. 

- E a que horas eu posso ir à biblioteca?

- Sorte sua – lhe explicou Rony – que hoje é sexta-feira e temos a tarde de folga. Pode ir assim que o almoço acabar.

- O que quer dizer que posso ir agora. Não costumo comer a essa hora. E não estou com fome. 

- Mas é melhor vir. – sugeriu Harry – Dumbledore almoça conosco e pode notar que você não está presente. E pode se zangar.

- Deixe que se zangue, se a _senhorita sacerdotisa_ não se importa. 

- Fique quieta, garotinha. Não zombe assim de uma serva da Grande Deusa-Mãe. – o tom de Seren era ameaçador

E dizendo isso, Seren deu as costas para eles e se dirigiu à grande mesa da Corvinal. Quando as comidas apareceram, Seren fez uma cara de nojo e disse, sem tentar ser discreta:

- Ecat. Como podem comer isso?

E só pegou poucas verduras e legumes que haviam na mesa. Decidiu que reclamaria da comida a Dumbledore o mais rápido possível, e antes do jantar, de preferência. 

Logo que acabou de comer, Harry, Rony e Hermione foram se encontrar com ela (Hermione muito a contragosto, e arrastada pelos amigos). 

- Quer que a acompanhemos até a biblioteca? – perguntou Harry, muito gentil

Seren olhou-os com desprezo. Já os aturara suficientemente por um dia. Eram o tipo de gente que a enojava.

- A srta. Emerië agradece a gentileza, mas não quer mais ficar na companhia de gente tão irritante quanto vocês.

Surpresa por alguém se intrometer assim em sua conversa, Seren se virou para ver quem era e reconheceu o garoto ao lado de quem sentara-se essa manhã na aula de Poções.

- Sr. Malfoy, que prazer vê-lo aqui!

Seren sorriu para ele. Era raro vê-la sorrir, mas estava feliz porque alguém a compreendia nesse lugar. 

Draco pegou delicadamente a mão da garota e deu um beijo. 

- Levo-lhe até a biblioteca, se assim quiser, _mademosele_.

- Que gentil! Irei com prazer. 

- A propósito, quer ajuda com o trabalho de poções?

- Eu aceito. Só me dou bem com ervas.

E, lado a lado, Seren e Draco foram até a biblioteca. Só que lá chegando, descobriram que a biblioteca estava fechada, em virtude de uma reforma. Só abriria daqui a duas semanas.

Seren fez uma cara de dar pena, olhou para o teto, e disse, em tom de prece.

- Morrigan, o que fiz a ti? Sabes que preciso encontrar os escritos. Por que prepara-me armadilhas assim?

Percebendo o desespero da menina, Draco passou o braço pelo ombro dela, reconfortando-a. 

E ela, ao se dar conta que expôs muito seus sentimentos, afastou-se bruscamente do rapaz, voltando à sua pose altiva de sacerdotisa.

- Me ajudará com a tarefa que Severo passou-nos ou não?

- Claro que sim. Vamos até o Salão da Sonserina, para ficarmos mais a vontade. 

- Sim. Mas antes poderia levar-me à sala de Al... do diretor?

- Então vamos andando. 

Draco levou-a até a entrada da sala do diretor. Por sorte o encontraram chegando na sala.

- Sacerdotisa, que prazer em vê-la! – cumprimentou o diretor – Como vão suas pesquisas?

Com os olhos apertados de raiva, Seren disse:

- Alvo, não me avisaste que a biblioteca estava em reformas.

- Sério? – respondeu em tom leviano – Me esqueci. 

- E gostaria de fazer uma reclamação.

- Diga, srta. Emerië.

- As refeições. Não são servidas verduras nem legumes direito. E nem ao menos cereais e frutas. Sabes que não como carne nem nada muito temperado ou industrializado.

- Ho-ho. Falarei com os elfos que mudem o cardápio.

Ela fez um pequena reverência em agradecimento.

- Mas eu quero lhe fazer um pedido, srta.

- Diga, Alvo.

- Use o uniforme corretamente, não desrespeite as regras da escola (pois elas valem para você também) e não aja como se fosse superior aos professores, pois você não é. 

Seren abriu a boca para protestar, mas fechou-a logo em seguida e fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Obrigado. Agora pode ir. 

Quando o diretor desapareceu de suas vistas, Seren começou a praguejar.

- Como ele pôde? Que direito tem para falar comigo assim ou exigir-me algo? 

- Então por que motivo permanece aqui, se lhe desagrada? – perguntou Malfoy

- Preciso encontrar o que está perdido a anos. E acho que está aqui. Só suporto esse lugar, essa magia e essas pessoas pelo bem dos Deuses.

Draco a conduziu até o Salão da Sonserina e pegou seus materiais. 

Em certo momento, o rapaz perguntou:

- Ousará desobedecer o diretor mais uma vez e continuar a não usar o uniforme?

Seren suspirou, cansada. 

- Mais tarde, mais tarde. Troco de roupa para o jantar. 

E eles passaram o resto da tarde fazendo a poção que Snape pedira e, quando terminaram, Seren contou a Draco algumas coisas sobre sua religião, despertando o interesse dele.

N/A: Gente, desculpa a demora. É que eu ando com o dom de travar as minhas fics. Sabe, escrever até certo ponto e não ver meios de continuar? Já fiz isso com duas fics. Então é difícil escrever tudo. Mas eu vou continuar me esforçando para conseguir. E mandem comentários.


	5. Capítulo V

__

Capítulo 5- Um natal pagão ou um Yule cristão?

N/A: Oiê!! Bom, deixe-me falar um pouco sobre esse capítulo. Chegou a época de Natal, e, como é de conhecimento geral, Seren é uma sacerdotisa pagã. Como será que ela reagira, tendo de enfrentar o maior das festas cristãs?

Quando Seren acordou pela manhã, e desceu para tomar seu café, ela levou um susto ao se deparar com seis grandes árvores sendo decoradas com enfeites e um presépio que se mexia estava armado a um canto. Assim que notou o presépio em tamanho natural, a pequena sacerdotisa parou, a indignação estampada em seu belo rosto, emoldurado por seus cabelos claros levemente ondulados.

Harry e Rony, que ainda não haviam desistido de ganhar a simpatia da garota, se aproximaram dela e Rony perguntou:

- Gostou da decoração de Natal, Seren? Está mais bonita esse ano, né?

Se olhar matasse, Rony, Harry e as pessoas próximas de Seren a um raio de 3m já seriam menos que pó no chão (ao que ela teria o maior prazer em conjurar vento para espalha-los). 

- O que...

Harry nem conseguiu completar sua frase, pois Seren foi, furiosa, até a mesa dos professores, parando de frente pra Dumbledore. Ela bateu as mãos com força na mesa, perto do prato de mingau do diretor, forçando-o a encara-la.

- Algum problema, srta. Emerië? – perguntou o diretor calmamente

- Problema?? Imagine! – ironizou ela – Mesmo sabendo de minha presença, você se atreveu a fazer uma decoração absolutamente cristã?

- Mas é época de Natal!

- Sabia que existem outras religiões além do cristianismo? Que podem ter alunos seus que tenham outras festividades nessa época além do seu Natal? 

A esse ponto, quase todos os alunos tinham abandonado seu café-da-manhã e estavam prestando atenção nas palavras da sacerdotisa.

- Dê-me um exemplo de uma outra festividade nessa época.

- O Yule. É o ritual pagão que comemora o Solstício de Inverno. E ocorre no dia 22, 3 dias antes do natal cristão. 

- Seren! Nem tudo gira em torno você e da sua religião, entende? Você está sendo tão egoísta quanto eu, querendo que toda a decoração seja pagã.

- Não fará tanta diferença assim, Alvo. Os cristão copiaram a maioria de sua decoração do paganismo. Só quero que retire aquela "coisa" – ela se referiu ao presépio – E... os anjos devem ser transformados em fadas. Só isso. Ah, sim. E... coloquem folhas de azevinho na decoração. 

Dumbledore acentiu com a cabeça, mesmo não demonstrando ter ouvido uma só palavra. Isso irritou Seren ao ponto dela olhar raivosa para o diretor, depois para o presépio, e em seguida deixar o salão. Podia-se ouvir ruidosos trovões ressoarem lá fora, começando no momento que Seren deixou o Salão Principal. Minutos depois, Draco saiu atrás de Seren.

Depois de minutos vagando, ele a encontrou no jardim, debaixo de um grande carvalho. Os trovões estavam bem mais fortes agora, e cortavam o céu com violência.

- Sua louca! Que idéia é essa de ficar embaixo de uma árvore tão alta com uma chuva de trovões assim?

Ela o olhou com desprezo.

- Idiota. Eu provoquei os trovões. Eles não acertaram enquanto eu não quiser. – e vendo a cara de pânico do loirinho, acrescentou – E não sou suicida.

Draco percebeu que, apesar de sua voz ser firme e controlada, Seren estava intensamente magoada. Sentou-se ao lado dela, e perguntou-lhe, com a voz gentil:

- Por que a decoração de Natal te aborrece tanto?

- Por que? Oras, porque quer dizer que os cristãos estão ganhando força, mais do que eu estava pensando que teriam. E... isso me lembra que vim até esse fim de mundo para realizar uma missão. Missão que nem comecei. 

- Não tem culpa da biblioteca estar em reformas.

- É mesmo. A Deusa tem seus designos. Se ainda não pude ir até a biblioteca, foi porque os deuses assim quiseram. 

- Isso.

Draco ficou acariciando os cabelos claros de Seren e ela, ao contrário do que ele esperava, deitou a cabeça loura em seu ombro. 

Os dois ficaram assim até que começou a trovejar tão forte que fugiu ao controle de Seren e eles entraram no castelo.

Dois dias depois, quando Seren foi tomar seu desjejum matinal, ela percebeu que o presépio em tamanho natural não estava mais lá. O canto onde ele permanecera esses dois dias, estava vazio. E quando Seren olhou para as árvores de Natal, percebeu que os anjinhos tinham sido retirados e, sobre as mesas, sobrevoavam várias fadinhas coloridas.

Ela sorriu (não um sorriso esnobe de sempre, mas um sorriso sincero de felicidade) para Dumbledore, que retribuiu o sorriso. Depois percebeu que, naquele dia, a comida foi absolutamente natural (o que provocou resmungos de alguns alunos), e os professores nem brigaram com ela, por ela não estar usando o uniforme (é, ela ainda não o usava regularmente).

Foi só às 15h que ela se tocou o porquê de tudo isso: era dia 21 de dezembro, véspera de Yule. Naquela noite, chegaram 5 sacerdotes e 5 sacerdotisas, para, junto com Seren, realizar os rituais de Yule. Dumbledore até providenciou um banquete para os recém chegados! 

E nem no dia 24 de dezembro foi montado o presépio (apesar de estar claro que o banquete e as comemorações de Natal foram maiores que as de Yule).

N/A: Bom, hoje é véspera de Natal e.... quando me sentei na frente do computador, tive a idéia para esse capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado.


	6. Capítulo VI

__

Capítulo 6- Os escritos de Derfel 

N/A: Ufa! Depois de uns capitulozinhos de enrolação, vamos colocar essa fic nos eixos. Vamos ver o que acontece agora que a biblioteca saiu de reformas.

Nos últimos dias, Seren andara muito distraída, devida às preocupações com sua missão, que nem fora iniciada ainda. Passava as aulas todas pensando em como explicar seu atraso à Grã-Sacerdotisa. Ela não aceitaria que a biblioteca estivesse simplesmente em reformas. E durante as refeições, ela levava a mão à lua crescente em sua testa o tempo todo. Um dia, vendo-a fazer isso repetidas vezes, Harry perguntou-lhe o porque.

- Simplesmente porque ela me lembra que eu jurei lealdade à Deusa, e que não estou cumprindo minha missão. 

E foi num desses dias, durante o almoço, quando Seren tocava a cicatriz, e murmurava palavras de desculpa, que Dumbledore anunciou:

- Alunos, tenho o prazer de informar que a biblioteca já está funcionando normalmente. E...

Antes que Dumbledore pudesse terminar, Seren levantou-se e saiu do Salão. O diretor pareceu não ligar e continuou dando os avisos.

Foi com grande alegria que ela viu que, realmente, a biblioteca estava aberta.

- O que deseja? – perguntou Madame Pince à garota (que, incrivelmente, usava o uniforme da Corvinal) 

- Você, por acaso, teria um livro... ou pergaminhos, com o Evangelho de Jesus Cristo em saxão?

Por sorte, nesse instante Seren se lembrou que os druidas a tinham advertido que os escritos de Derfel Cardarn estivessem escondidos, sob o pretexto de ser o Evangelho de Jesus.

- Se me permite perguntar, por que uma sacerdotisa da Ilha Sagrada procuraria pelo Evangelho?

- Digamos que nada parece ser o que na verdade é.

- Vou procurar.

Madame Pince sumiu atrás de algumas prateleiras, para depois voltar com um livro muuito grosso, velho, escrito em letras douradas: "O Santo Evangelho de Nosso Senhor Jesus Cristo", que Seren só conseguiu ler porque aprendera saxão.

Felicíssima, ela pegou os escritos e foi para seu dormitório. Assim que lá chegou, ela pegou seus materiais para as aulas que teria logo em seguida e saiu do dormitório, indo para a aula de Transfiguração. Chegou na sala quando ainda tinham poucos alunos. Então abriu o livro na primeira página e começou a lê-lo.

__

" Há muito tempo, numa terra chamada Britânia, estas coisas aconteceram. O Bispo Sansum, a quem Deus deve abençoar acima de todos os santos vivos e mortos, diz que estas memórias deveriam ser lançadas no poço sem fundo junto com as outras imundícies da humanidade decaída, pois são as histórias dos últimos dias antes que a grande escuridão baixasse sobre a terra que chamamos de Lloegyr, que significa Terras Perdidas, o país que um dia foi nosso mas que nossos inimigos agora chamam de Inglaterra. Estas são as histórias de Artur, o Senhor das Guerras, o Rei que Nunca Existiu, o Inimigo de Deus e – que o Cristo vivo e Sansum me perdoem – o melhor homem que conheci. Como chorei por Artur!"

Seren continuou a ler, até que a professora entrou na sala, e ela guardou o livro. Mas não se agüentou muito tempo e voltou a ler.

__

"Hoje está frio. Os morros são de uma palidez mortal e as nuvens escuras. Teremos neve antes do anoitecer, mas Sansum certamente nos recusará a benção de um fogo aceso. É bom para mortificar a carne, diz o santo. Agora estou velho, mas Sansum, que Deus ainda lhe dê muitos anos, é ainda mais velho, de modo que não posso usar a idade como argumento para destrancar o depósito de lenha. Sansum dirá apenas que o sofrimento é uma oferenda a Deus que sofreu mais do que todos nós, e assim, nós, os seis irmãos, trememos no semi-sono, amanhã o poço estará congelado e o irmão Maelgwyn terá de descer pela corrente para bater com uma pedra no gelo, antes que possamos beber."

Seren se entreteu tanto na leitura, que passou a aula toda lendo. Só percebeu que o fizera quando ouviu o sinal tocar. 

Na próxima aula, voltou a ler, e na próxima e na próxima. E assim foi, até que todas as aulas daquela tarde se passaram. A última aula daquele dia foi Herbologia. Quando todos os alunos já estavam saindo, a prof. Sprout chamou Seren.

- Minha querida, o que lia de tão interessante, que nem mesmo prestou atenção nas belas flores que ensinei a plantar hoje?

Envergonhada, Seren respondeu calmamente:

- Nada de mais, professora. Um livro interessantíssimo que peguei na biblioteca hoje. Prometo que não faço mais.

- Então vá. Leia seu livro à vontade.

Quando ela estava já para dar a senha para entrar no Salão Comunal da Corvinal, Draco se aproximou dela.

- Oi, srta. Emerië. Quer... ajuda com os deveres de hoje. Soube que tem muitos trabalhos a fazer.

Ela olhou assustada para ele. 

- Trabalhos? Eu.. não sei, não prestei atenção nas aulas. Estava lendo os pergaminhos. Aqueles que eu procurava. Mas eu... vou rapidinho perguntar a alguém o que temos de tarefa e já volto, para que possa me ajudar.

N/A: Os trechos que aparecem dos pergaminhos de Derfel, não fui eu quem inventou. Copiei-os da primeira página de "O Rei do Inverno", livro de Bernard Cornwell


	7. Capítulo VII

Capítulo 7- A Visita a Hogsmeade

N/A: Nhai, eu tô aproveitando meu estado de dor-de-cabeça e mal-humor momentâneos para escrever essa fic. É sério, como eu descarrego toda a minha raiva, usando a Seren, eu fico melhor depois disso. Pode parecer bizarro, mas é verdade. Aproveitem esse capítulo. 

Nos últimos dias, Seren mal prestava atenção nas aulas. Quanto mais lia os pergaminhos, mais queria continuar lendo. E eles eram enormes. Mais de 1000 folhas, que Seren lia como se não fosse difícil ler em saxão. Ficara tão viciada naquela história, que a única pessoa que conseguia fazê-la largar os pergaminhos era Draco Malfoy. Este estava atarefadíssimo procurando saber as lições que eram dadas á Corvinal, a matéria para trabalhos e testes, sem contar que ele tinha que forçar Seren a comer e dormir. (Não que ela realmente obedecesse, mas fingia, para agradá-lo). Os professores já nem tentavam mais faze-la prestar atenção, pois sabiam que, agora que encontrara o que precisava, ela não se interessaria por mais nada. 

O sonserino sabia que, como a busca da menina chegara ao fim, logo ela teria que ir embora. Então ele dedicava todo seu tempo para ajudá-la. Ele descobrira que ela podia ser uma boa amiga, quando estava de bom humor. De certa forma, ela era diferente de todas as garotas que ele já conhecera. 

Quando não estava em aulas, a sacerdotisa ficava em seu dormitório, ou no Salão Comunal da Corvinal, sempre lendo. Quem passava por ela, achava que era louca, pois ela ria com o livro e, segundos depois, estava chorando. Ela deu mais demonstrações de que não era privada de sentimentos humanos (como muitos achavam) nessa semana em que passou lendo, do que em todos os outros meses que passou em Hogwarts.

Sim, ela levou somente uma semana para ler tudo. Quando chegou ao fim, ela estava deitada em sua cama. Deu um longo suspiro, fazendo uma de suas colegas de quarto perguntar-lhe o que tinha acontecido. Então ela deitou-se e dormiu a noite inteira.

Na manhã seguinte, quando Seren desceu para o Salão Comunal da Corvinal, notou uma agitação atípica em volta do quadro de avisos. Ao aproximar-se, os alunos deram espaço para que ela visse também o aviso pregado. Este informava que os alunos poderiam visitar o povoado de Hogsmeade no próximo sábado. Ela ficou incrivelmente feliz, dando pulos de alegria, assustando TODOS os que a olharam naquele momento, afinal, não era sempre que se via a esnobe sacerdotisa demonstrando tanta felicidade por alguma coisa. Ainda mais algo desse tipo.

Mal descera ela para o café da manhã, os mesmos três que sempre a procuravam foram falar com ela.

- Oi, Seren! - disse Harry alegremente

Seren somente revirou os olhos, extremamente mal-humorada.

- Você a Hogsmeade na próxima semana? - perguntou Rony

A alegria que havia sumido, dando lugar ao mal-humor rotineiro, havia voltado, ao que ela voltara a dar pulinhos, enquanto dizia "Sim, sim, sim.".

Hermione pareceu enojada com a situação. Uma figura parou atrás de Harry e Rony e, estendendo a mão cerimoniosamente para Seren, disse:

- Daria-me a honra de mostrar-lhe o vilarejo e desfrutar de sua companhia, bela senhorita?

Seren riu discretamente, lisonjeada (mesmo sabendo que o jovem seria capaz de qualquer coisa para ficar junto dela). Pousando sua mão na dele, respondeu:

- Com muito prazer, cavalheiro.

O fato de ter alguém por ali que falar-lhe-ia de modo polido e cortês agradava-a muito. Era como se não houvesse saído da Ilha.

Foi com grande empolgação e entusiasmo que esperou pelo dia que se veria livre daquele castelo, mesmo que por algumas horas apenas.

No dia que antecedeu o passeio, Seren acordou pouco antes que as companheiras de quarto e, sentada na posição de lótus no centro de sua cama, com algumas velas e incensos para evitar que a perturbassem, a jovem entrou em transe profundo, através do qual tentava comunicar-se com a Senhora do Lago. 

Com o cheiro forte de incenso, as colegas de quarto dela acordaram, mas ignoraram que Seren permanecia sem se mexer. Foi quando voltaram do banheiro e notaram que ela não mudara de posição que se apavoraram. Tentaram todos os feitiços que se lembraram e, ao verem que ela não mexera nem um centímetro, ou mostrara sinais de mudança, saíram correndo até a enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey verificou a menina e depois foi chamar Dumbledore. Minutos depois, a enfermeira e o diretor entraram no aposento. Depois de muitas tentativas infrutíferas, Dumbledore declarou:

- Deixem-na aí. Não sei exatamente que tipo de magia ela fez, mas fez porque quis e não quer ser acordada. Vão para as aulas.

E quando ele estava só com a sacerdotisa, Alvo disse:

- Sei que pode me ouvir, srta. Que fique claro que teremos uma conversa séria depois que "acordar".

Assim que se viu sozinha, ela entreabriu os olhos e sorriu, para depois fecha-los novamente e só abrir no dia seguinte.

- Por onde andou, damisella? - perguntou-lhe Draco no dia seguinte, fazendo-a lembrar-se de um romance que lera certa vez quando estava em Avalon - Não apareceu o dia todo. Fiquei preocupado com você.

A preocupação de Draco era genuína, mas o falara de modo que parecesse engraçado, fazendo com que Seren risse de forma maníaca.

- Não foi nada da mais. Só... não estava com vontade de ir a aula. E precisava falar com meus superiores, então falei com eles e tirei o resto do dia de folga. Dormi o tempo todo. E ainda assustei minhas colegas de quarto.

Draco riu também, mas parou subitamente ao perceber o olhar raivoso do diretor pairando sobre eles (ou melhor, sobre a sacerdotisa).

- Algum problema, Draco?

- Nada de mais....

Ela olhou para onde ele estava olhando de soslaio e disse:

- Não se preocupe. Ele está assim por minha causa. Mas não virá me incomodar hoje. Pelo menos até voltarmos do vilarejo.

Depois do almoço, todos os alunos se agruparam no salão, para irem até Hogsmeade. 

Chegando no vilarejo, todos os alunos se afastaram, sozinhos ou em pequenos grupos, até que, na praça principal só sobraram Draco e Seren. 

- Para onde você quer ir primeiro? Tem uma loja ali que...

- Na verdade, eu não quero visitar o vilarejo. Vim até aqui porque preciso dar um pulo em Avalon. Coisa rápida. Só preciso entregar isso para eles. - respondeu a sacerdotisa, abrindo uma bolsa transversal de couro e mostrando o livro que ela lera a pouco.

- Mas.... o diretor não vai ficar bravo se souber que saímos de Hogsmeade?

- Não é tão longe assim. Voltaremos antes de sentirem nossa falta.

- Se você diz....

Ele, apesar de ser quem era, ficou com medo. Já se metera em muitas enrascadas esse ano por causa de Seren. E sair de Hogsmeade não seria algo que passaria em branco, como fazer as tarefas dela ou levar a culpa por coisas pequenas que ela fizera. 

- Sabe, Draco, você se parece muito com alguém que eu conheci lá na Ilha, a alguns anos. - ela de repente assumiu uma expressão de profunda tristeza - Se parece até demais.

- Quem?

- O nome dele era Alderic. Mas... não vamos falar dele agora, tá?

- Uh-hum. 

Eles andaram até os limites do vilarejo. Lá encontraram dois cavalos á espera deles. Montaram e foram cavalgando por uma campina, depois por dentro de uma floresta, e por um campo de agricultura. Subiram um pequeno morro, onde avistaram homens a cavalo.

- Estamos quase lá. - avisou Seren

Draco só assentiu. Já estava cansando de ficar sentado naquela sela. Não fazia idéia de quanto tempo havia se passado desde que haviam deixado Hogsmeade. 

Alguns minutos depois, os dois desmontavam, e deixavam os cavalos com os dois homens que haviam avistado. Estavam á beira de um lago enorme. Entraram na embarcação que estava ali, e foram seguindo, sempre em frente. Quando estavam passando por uma igreja, Seren se levantou, ficando de pé no centro da barca e ergueu os braços, abaixando-os logo em seguida. Obedecendo a esse gesto, a densa bruma que os circundava se dissipou, deixando uma ilha enorme e muito bonita a vista.

- E essa, Draco, é Avalon.

Logo que desembarcaram na praia, algumas sacerdotisas vieram recebê-los.

- Seren, a Senhora está te esperando no alto do Tor.

- Legal! Eu com pouco tempo e ela quer que eu vá até o topo do Tor? Vamos, Draco. 

Ela saiu em passo apressado, com um sonserino muito confuso atrás dela.

- Ei, Seren, o que é o Tor?

- Tá vendo aquele morro ali? - ela apontava para um morro não muito pequeno bem á frente deles. Draco fez que sim com a cabeça - Pois então, é lá. 

- Temos que ir até o topo? - falou ele afônico. 

- Aham. E é melhor irmos rápido, se pretendemos voltar a Hogsmeade antes das carruagens saírem.

Correndo, eles foram até o topo, e lá, no meio do círculo de pedras, estava a Senhora de Avalon, altiva, parada no centro.

- Trouxe? - disse em tom imperioso e intimidante. Agora Draco compreendia o medo que a pequena sacerdotisa tinha de sua superiora.

Tímida, como o menino nunca a tinha visto antes, a menina retirou o livro da bolsa, e entregou-o em mãos da outra.

- Não ouve nenhum engano, Senhora. Eu mesma li o livro inteiro, e só falta aquela página que está com os sacerdotes. Essas escrituras contém exatamente o que procurávamos.

Desfazendo a pose de autoridade, a Suma Sacerdotisa deu um meio sorriso e afagou a cabeça loura de Seren.

- Agradeço, menina. Fez um bom trabalho. Agora vá, não quero que Alvo se zangue com você. No começo da próxima lua, mandarei uma equipe começar os preparativos para a busca do Caldeirão. Só falta ele e o único lugar não vasculhado foi o Castelo de Hogwarts.

- Certo.

Notando pela primeira vez a presença de Draco, a Senhora perguntou:

- E quem é esse? Vejo que finalmente conseguiu esquecer o jovem Alderic.

Seren enrubesceu e abaixou a cabeça. Draco ficou olhando para ela com cara interrogativa. Afinal, quem era esse tal de Alderic?

- Vamos, Draco.

Ele a seguiu morro abaixo, e de lá, para fora da Ilha

N/A: Desculpa, eu sei que demorei séculos para terminar esse capítulo. Confesso que a fic ficou meio jogada ás traças por um tempo, mas... agora eu retomei com tudo. Algumas perguntas devem estar ecoando na cabeça de vocês. Quem é esse Alderic? O que ele tem a ver com a Seren? Será que ela e o Draco vão chegar a tempo em Hogsmeade? Dumbledore vai descobrir? O que a Suma Sacerdotisa vai fazer com o livro? Para todas estas respostas, continuem lendo a fic. 


End file.
